timecloakedfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Empires
LostImage.png|The First Blackhole Empire 2011-03-16_22.23.22.png|The New Blackhole Empire 2011-04-30_00003.jpg|The Third Blackhole Empire 2011-09-08_20.14.56.png|The Fourth Blackhole Empire (Vaults - Best available image) 2013-09-21_21.55.20.png|The Fifth Blackhole Empire The Five Empires, also knows as the Five Blackhole Empires, or Fen Voor s'Tenorinian Quïmaanum, were the kingdoms founded by Darix Palkiren after his seperation from Thesius Fastoreleaor after their journey in the Black Desert, although prior to the Nations at War arc. The Five Empires, named respectively the "Blackhole Empire" (later referred to as the "First Blackhole Empire"), the New Blackhole Empire, the Third Blackhole Empire, the Fourth Blackhole Empire and the Fifth Blackhole Empire, seem to have had become a sort of hobby for Darix as he underwent his search for Thesius, although he presumably hoped that the founding of such large institutions might draw the attention of Thesius, who was at the time conducting his own Endless Search. This effort would later succeed with regards to the Greater Blackhole Empire, the more widely know successor of the Five Empires. Later successors of the Five Empires, at least in spirit, include the New New Blackhole Empire, and a particular BMDR Outpost, although it is unknown exactly where the latter lies on the timeline compared the the FEs and the GBE. History, Structure and Attributes Each of the Five Empires differed to a large extent, although usually they shared some attributes due to their common founder. Each empire was a seperate state ruler by Palkiren, although often in conjunction with others. Factors such as population and size were also hugely variant. In addition to this, each successive empire built upon the strengths and attributes of the previous, albeit with some new innovations tested. The (First) Blackhole Empire The First Blackhole Empire consisted of a loose conglomerate of forts, complimented by subterranean and indeed submarine habitats. This was the smallest of the empires, and was usually only referred to as such towards the end of its tenor and subsequently in retrospect. The New Blackhole Empire One of the largest of the empires, the NBE was the first of the empires to employ a central fort building, although this was not as large as its successors nor was it circular. The NBE featured surrounding walls around what we shall refer to as its capital city, although this was technically the only area that it truly claimed. The NBE hired numerous architects to construct its fantastic and varied skyscape, and included the now famous Pyramid Building, designed in a joint effort between Palkiren and one of the architects. The NBE was also the Nexus of a substantial rail network that linked a huge number of neighbouring settlements about the land in its vicinity. This endeavour came to be known as the Blackhole Transport Network. The Third Blackhole Empire The Third Blackhole Empire favoured huge structures and monuments, and was best known for its collosus and towering walls. It also employed redstone for mechanical tasks, and featured self-repairing bridges and a huge message relay system with its mechanics buried underground. Due to its huge size, the TBE was never completed, and indeed no construction ever commenced on the planned citadel building. The Fourth Blackhole Empire The Fourth Blackhole Empire was probably the first to attempt to employ a circular central citadel tower design. However, due to various extenuating circumstances, it had to be abandoned before much above-ground construction could commence. Images of it are very difficult to come by. The Fifth Blackhole Empire The direct predecessor to the Greater Blackhole Empire, the Fifth Blackhole Empire shows this in its similar design. The circular central citadel tower is firmly in place by this point, and its surrounding outer wall mirrors that in Amatiliron in the GBE. Indeed, the capital of the 5thBE was also named Amatiliron, and could best be regarded as a sort of trial run for the GBE, as well as the source of Darix's resources before he travelled to Stormhaven in the Nations at War arc. Legacy The legacy of the Five Empires is clearly visible in subsequent institutions founded by Darix. The Greater Blackhole Empire Main Article: Greater Blackhole Empire Intended originally as the pinacle of the progeny of empires the was begun with the First Blackhole Empire and included the rest of the Five, the GBE was begun with far grander intentions; some of which, indeed, it fulfilled before its downfall. This was the setting for the former half of the Nations at War arc. New New Blackhole Empire Most commonly referred to as the New NBE, the NNBE is not one of the Five Empires, being constructed after the GBE (the event which is considered to mark the end of the grouping of the Five). However, it is certainly based upon the five, being an attempt to revive the New Blackhole Empire in a new location but using a similar layout and construction style, albeit taking a few liberties in having a circular central citadel building. It is most well known for containing an exact replica of the Pyramid Building, based on the original plans, which some argue was actually completed to a degree more fully than the original. The MC_01F BMDR Outpost It is arguable whether or not this is actually related to the Five Empires, as the its construction time on Darix's timeline cannot be pinpointed. However, this BMDR outpost's similarities to the Five cannot be ignored, featuring a similar central citadel tower, large outer walls, circular motifs and even a Blackhole Transport station linked to a larger network. The Outpost, however, is notable for its greater scale compared to the previous empires - despite the fact that it cannot be considered one itself.